1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic reciprocating mechanisms.
2. Discussion of the Background
In one application, such mechanisms are used in the mining industry, in rock drills, to apply repeated impacts to the end of a drill steel.
In this application it is desirable, due its ready availability, to use pressurized mine grade water to drive the hydraulic reciprocating mechanism. However, many existing hydraulic reciprocating mechanisms utilize spool valves which are adversely affected by the use of mine grade water for their operation due to the solid particles in this type of water.